sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ice (Pokemonboy3000)
Black Ice is the demonic fusion of Snow and Yellow Calcite. Appearance She is a surprisingly smaller fusion despite her demonic appearance. She has four eyes 3 of them completely black, while her bottom right eye is a dark blue color. She posses 4 arms, each with green gloves covering her hands. and wears black snow body suit. Personality She is sadistic, selfish, vain, cold, and prideful, pretty much all of the worst personality traits of her constitute gems. She inherits Snow's hatred of rebel gems and humans, aswell as Yellow Calcite's hatred of Diamond's leaving her completely unaligned in the war for the planet. She believes she is the perfect gem fusion and will use her power to make the world a frozen wasteland for her to rule. Since Black Calcite has hijacked this fusion she feeds off of Snow's negative emotions and picked up on her violent and sadistic tendencies. She loves to inflict pain onto the loved ones of Yellow Calcite and Snow which causes her to enjoy hurting Cuprite and Rubellite the most. History After a battle with Rose Quartz and the Crystal gem's, Snow's ice armor was destroyed and she was scared that Rubellite would be broken. She forced Yellow Calcite to fuse with her in hopes of gaining an advantage in the battle. However, this didn't go as planned as Black calcite used the chance to imprison both Snow and Yellow inside the fusion realm. Black Ice turned on both her former allies and attacked the crystal gems and Rubellite, she was able to defuse garnet and hold off the other's until Rose's shield made her lose her Ice powers. She retreated and flew off. Black Ice VS. Spessartine Several months later Cuprite and Tiger were able to track Black Ice down to the Arctic circle, where she had wiped out most of the northern human tribes, and made herself a castle of ice.Tiger and Cuprite fuse to battle her. They quickly get the upper hand with their Sun powers able to melt away her Ice attacks, and deal heavy damage to her. Black Ice resorted to using her power's inherited from Yellow to split Spessartine apart, she tried to keep herself together but barely held on before a fireball knocked Black ice away. Black Ice then went on to battle Rubellite, who was able to hold her off, especially since her Cryokinetic powers began to malfunction when facing her. Rubellite was able to hold her off until Spessartine pulled herself back together and finished Black Ice off. Abilities Being a fusion she has more powerful versions of the abilities that make her up. * Thermokinesis : She can absorb the heat from any object with her Icy blasts or freeze breath that leave her target frozen in their tracks. This works more effectively on targets that have more heat to lose, so the hotter something is the more easily she can freeze it. * Cryokinetic Constructs ''': She can form weapons out of Ice, like swords, hammers, axes, disks, walls ect. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''She can control Ice and Snow, she has become adept at this power to the point where it requires very little concentration. Her Ice body needs this ability active to move, if it gets canceled out she is left immobilized * '''Fusion Separation: '''She creates an egg that produces a sound wave that vibrates gems at their natural frequencies, this causes any gem fusion to separate back into into its component parts. The more gemstones a fusion has the faster it takes affect, 2 gem fusions that are very stable can fight it off, but that takes all their energy and they can't really do much else. Cluster fusions, while they can't be separated by this ability experience extreme pain since they are literally having their gemstones torn apart. It doesn't work on same gem fusions. * '''Shrinking: She can shrink herself and others down to the size of a needle's eye. While shrunken gems abilities get scaled down aswell so they are pretty useless in that form unless fighting other small gems. She can form yellow orbs that she can fire off to shrink gems or objects from afar. * Wing Proficiency: Sh can summon Calcite's wings to fly at very high speeds if necessary, fire feather projectiles which are sharp but not good for causing damage, and change the outfits of Gems by flying really quickly around them in circles. Relationships Gemsona's Rubellite Black Ice has a complicated relationship with Rubellite, on the one hand she has attacked her very ferociously and without mercy (probably due to Black Calcite's hatred of her) but has also is shown to hesitate with her blows when fighting and she is the only gem BI's cryokinesis is shown to mess up on. This is because Snow still fights her hardest not to hurt her friend. Cuprite Please leave....She's going to make me hurt you...you worthless runt!!!! Similarly Black Ice's relationship with Cuprite is complicated. On the one hand She has expressed a desire to harm her for pleasure (which she picked up from Snow), but also a desire to protect her (from Yellow Calcite). Yellow has been able to gain temporary control over BI's voice to relay messages, but hasn't been able to stop the violence. Cuprite despises Black Ice, and from the moment she formed attacked her in hopes of saving her sister. Spessartine Alright frozen freak/ Be purified by my light/ and let Nee-chan go!! Spessartine and Black Ice engaged in brutal battle at the North Pole, Black Ice engaged Spessartine with a combination of hatred, fear and anger, and throughout their fight Black ice yelled insults and threats. In contrast Spessartine was mostly silent and focused completely on destroying Black Ice once and for all, she only spoke once right before defeating her. Connivance: fusion dance This "dance" starts with Snow holding a blade to Cuprite's neck, Calcite approaches her and offers her hand to Snow. Snow smiles and grabs her hand. Snow skates around Yellow Calcite completing a circle, While Yellow Calcite twists around and sinks down, Snow jumps in the air and heads towards Calcite, who whips her hair back and reveales glowing black eyes before they merge into light. Trivia * Despite Black Calcite having full control of the fusion, everyone believes Snow is in control and that Yellow calcite is the prisoner. Calcite, after defusing never corrects anyone, so they blame Snow instead of her. * Snow only has enough control to weaken Black Ice's Cryokinesis Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fusion Category:Aguna's artwork